bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 87 (Castle Of Kidnapping)
Plot The guppies are having a party when a mean witch kidnaps Gil! She takes him to the Castle of Kidnapping, where she puts him in a cage that hangs precariously over a pool of lava. Meanwhile, the other guppies are worried. Then, out of nowhere, a white, black, and yellow guppy appears, stating that he is a Baltimore legend. He gives them powers and cool outfits to help them rescue Gil. Can they save him before his cage falls into the lava? (This episode is a one-hour special) Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies arriving at a store.) Gil: "Huh. What are we doing here, guys?" Molly: "It's a surprise!" (The Guppies swam inside.) Molly: "Ta-Da!" (Four dresses and three uniforms are hanged up and put on display. Zooli: "Wow! Cool!" Molly: "Time to get changed! Don't wanna keep Mr Grouper waiting any longer." (A while later, the Guppies changed into their pretty clothes. Oona: "We look amazing!" Deema: "A perfect way to celebrate!" Molly: "C'mon!" (They swam off. Gil noticed Bubble Puppy getting a newspaper.) Gil: "What's this. The Witch has escaped from exile?! What?! I've got to warn the others. Guys! The Witch has escaped from exile!" All: "What?!" Goby: "Maybe we should postpone the celebration!" Molly: "No. We can't the people have been waiting too long for this. I think we should patrol the place." Nonny: "Okay. But, if we're doing this, I think we should split up!" Zooli and Oona: "We'll go with Nonny!" Molly: "Gilly! You go with Bubble Puppy!" Gil: "Okay!" (The Guppies all split it.) (The Guppies reached the Castle of Kidnapping.) Oona: "I can see the Castle of Kidnapping!" Goby: "Let's go!" (swim up to the castle gate) Lightningtail: "This i--ahh!" Bots: "Do not enter the Castle of Kidnapping!" Oona: "Run!" Goby: "How will we get in?" Oona: "Pole vaulting!" Molly: "Really..." Oona: "What?!If we can just get in they'll be none of the wiser!" Molly: "Fine!" (the guppies make it inside the castle) Goby: "Okay, we're in! Let's go save Gil.Look out Gil here we come--ahh!" Nonny: "They got Goby!" All: "Goby." (with Gil) Gil: "Goby? Why are you here?" Goby: "Got taken." (back with the other guppies) Oona: "The castle's booby trapped!" Deema: (Laughter)"These plants are tickling me!" All: "Deema!" (with Gil and Goby) Goby: "You got caught in a trap, too?" Deema: "Yes I think so." (with the others) Nonny: "Jump on the floating platforms!" Molly: "I have a bad feeling about this..." Oona: "Ahh! I'm falling!" Both: "Oona." (with Gil,Goby, and Deema) Gil: "That makes four of us..." (with the last remaining guppies) Molly: "It's just you and me now, guys..." Nonny: "Look! There they are!" Zooli: "Over there!" Guppies: "Molly! Nonny! Zooli!" Molly: "Don't worry, everybody! We'll save you!" Nonny: "How about you Ligtningtail? Lightningtail, where is he? Where did he go?" ???: "Muwahahahahaha!" Molly: "Um...Lightningtail?" ???: "I'm not Lightningtail... I'm...the witch!" Zooli: "Where's Lightningtail?" Witch: "He'll be eaten by piranhas in a few minutes...!" Molly: "Quick Nonny." Nonny: "I have to control metal!" (gains the power to control metal, breaks cages) Witch: "Curse you!" Molly: "I have to control wood!" (breaks witch's broom) Witch: "No!" Molly: "Sorry Witch. You messed with the wrong guppies. Now Zooli, you have to control bubbles!" Zooli: "Super bubble!" (The bubble floats toward the witch and she gets trapped in it.) Witch: "What hey I'm trapped." Molly: "Deema! Push the self destruct button. It could totally blow up the Castle Of Kidnapping. Hurry." (Deema pushes the self destruct button.) Witch: "No!" Computer: "10 Seconds to self destruct." Molly: "Hurry guys. Let's get out of here." Deema: "You're coming with us, witch." (They get out of the Castle of Kidnapping and the whole thing exploded.) Gil: "Alright guys let's put the witch into this door for good." Witch: "No.No." Goby: "And she is out of here." (They lock and barged the door up for good.) Molly: "Can you do the honours Gilly." Gil: "With pleasure." (They throw the door down a cliff. The guppies did a tail slap for their well done. Meanwhile at a very special ceremony) Mayor: "For saving us all from the witch once again, the new Baltimore legends are...the Bubble Guppies!" All: (Cheering). Everyone started waving at everybody. And the special comes to an end.)Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies